Take a Walk With Me
by xCaellachx
Summary: One shot in the Accept My Claim 'verse. It's been a week since the Claiming and Derek's wolf is itching to meet and spend time with their mate. Fluffy goodness abounds with a bit of sexy times at the end to top it off.
**I'm working on the final chapter and epilogue, I promise! But I looked back at my notes and realized I'd left out a vital part - Wolf!Derek meeting Stiles - and had to do something about it. This was born! I really hope you enjoy it, it was fun to write.**

…..

Derek walked into the bedroom. Stiles was staring out the window, his hands traveling down his front as he did frequently when he was stroking their bond. It had been a week since the Claiming and his mate was still fascinated with their bond. Derek couldn't help feeling just a bit jealous. He wished he could see it. Sure, he felt each tender stroke, each tickle and sensuous touch. But he wanted to lay eyes on it. Stiles had done his best to draw it, the long spiraling threads braided together, connected to each of them. For claiming he had no creative talent, he'd done a great job, it was beautiful. Derek had stared at it for hours.

Erica had surprised them by having it professionally framed and it now hung on the wall in their bedroom where Derek could see it every day. It was a reminder of the special bond he had with his mate, this new side that no other wolf had ever seen or experienced. Sure they felt the bond, it was a critical part of a werewolf mating. But none had the chance, the gift, of seeing it. Not like he did. Not like his beloved, brilliant mate did.

Derek stepped up behind his mate, surrounding him as he loved to do. He loved being broader and just a bit taller than him, it made him feel like he could protect him better. His wolf loved it. Speaking of his wolf…

"Take a walk with me," he whispered in his mate's ear. He grinned and preened inside seeing the shiver Stiles gave. He ran his hand down Stiles' front, stroking his hand over the younger man's abdomen in soothing circles. His mate loved having his belly rubbed. He wasn't the only one. Giving that long neck a kiss, he licked slowly up to his sensitive ear.

"Are you sure you want to take a walk? I can think of something else we could do," Stiles murmured breathlessly. He tilted his head to the side, giving his mate all the space he wanted.

"Mmm, maybe later. Come on," Derek whispered. With one last long lick of his mate's delicious skin, he took his hand. They went downstairs and Derek grabbed a backpack before he led him out of the house.

For a time they walked around in the forest, Derek counting down the seconds until Stiles' curiosity got the better of him. Three, two, one…

"So, what are we doing? Was there something you wanted to do?" Stiles bright golden eyes sparkled at his mate, before continuing to look around with his new magical eyes. Everything looked different now, new light where there was none before, little critters that he'd never known existed, things to look at and experience.

"There's actually someone I wanted you to meet," Derek said. "Someone who eagerly wants to meet you. Has been at me day and night to have some time with you."

Stiles stopped, cocking his head to the side. "Who? I know everyone in the pack," he said, searching his mind. How could someone have been at Derek day and night and Stiles not known? Ohhh! "Wolf-you wants me to meet me?" He couldn't hide how delighted he was at the thought. He'd seen the wolf once during the last full moon, but it was just a glimpse as he'd run off with the rest of the pack.

"Of course he does. He's been a bit irritated that I am hogging you," Derek said with a wink and moved over to a natural bench made up of a fallen tree. He toed off his shoes and stripped his pants before pulling off his shirt. He grinned at the heated glow of his mate's eyes before stuffing his clothes into the backpack. "Just go along with whatever he wants to do. He may want to play games with you or scent you. But, just, never fear him."

Stiles gave him an offended look. "I would never!" But it was too late, his mate had already shifted into a beautiful, HUGE, black wolf. "Wow," he breathed.

The wolf's head reached just above his elbow, almost to his shoulders. The wolf's chest was broad and strong, legs long, paws nearly the size of Stiles' palms. His coat was dark as midnight, thick and lustrous, not unlike Derek's hair, shining in the dappled sun coming through the trees, shining healthily. It was longer around his head and along his back, ending in a lush and long black tail that was slowly waving back and forth. His eyes were exactly the same shade as Derek's, a light leaf green that Stiles could get lost in.

One thing Stiles was very happy to note was the bond between them, still visibly strong and vibrant. The red glow of Derek's bond was a bit more wild feeling, which made sense.

"Hi," Stiles said, feeling a little unsure and gave the bond a soft stroke to comfort them both.

With that, the giant, intimidating black wolf plopped his butt on the ground, cocked his head to the side and wagged his tail.

Stiles let out a giggle and then burst out laughing when the wolf responded by lolling his tongue out in a blatant wolfy grin.

"Oh, I love you already," Stiles declared coming closer and falling to his knees next to his wolf-mate.

Wolf let out a happy bark and scooted a tiny bit closer, looking at Stiles like he was longing to do something.

Stiles understood. "Well, come on, then. Let's get to know one another," he invited, tilting his head to the side so Wolf could scent him.

With a near desperate whine, the wolf edged closer and gently nuzzled his nose into the curve of Stiles' neck and shoulder, huffing and breathing into him.

Stiles giggled at the tickle of his whiskers, but let him take his time, slowly edging his hands into the thick fur of his neck.

"Wow, you're so fluffy and soft. I could just pet you forever, couldn't I? Couldn't I?" Stiles said, unable to control the little voice he used.

Wolf leaned back and gave him blatant Derek eyes, clearly judging him.

Stiles chuckled and held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry. I know. You're just so touchable. You can't really blame me. I'll lay off the cutesy talk, promise."

Wolf huffed at him in apparent satisfaction and leaned over to breathe in the opposite side of his neck.

Resuming his exploration, Stiles couldn't resist running his hands along the soft ears of his wolf and down those long legs that held such leashed power. He wanted to see Wolf run. What a sight it must be. Hmm, he thought. He had been working on that speed spell. Maybe he could give it a try. Easing back from his mate, he stood.

"Let's run," he suggested, standing and putting the backpack on.

Wolf stood and shook out his coat, his tail wagging excitedly. He bounced once before turning and running off into the trees.

Stiles took a moment and reflected on what he wanted to accomplish and urged his magic to cooperate. He felt a surge of energy and strength and took a leap forward and before he knew it, he was running.

He wasn't running, he was flying!

Through the trees, around shrubs, over fallen branches, dodging anything in his path. His typical gangly incoordination didn't seem to affect him now. He heard a sharp bark and saw Wolf running just up ahead and put on some speed. Shocking them both, he caught up to his mate as they entered into an abandoned field and watched in awe at the sight of Wolf running. The muscles in his body were long and lean, pushing him on, his fur shone in the sunlight, his claws gripping and releasing the ground quickly and easily. He was truly a sight to behold.

"So beautiful," Stiles breathed. Those words made him realize he wasn't even breathing hard and laughed before coming to a stop. "Wow, this magic stuff is amazing."

Wolf came up to him, panting lightly, his pink tongue so adorable, Stiles had to hold back a little squeal. His furry head cocked and he gave Stiles a questioning yip.

"The running?" Wolf nodded at him. "I, uh, learned a spell allowing me to run quickly. It stops working once I stop running, so now I'm back at normal old Stiles speed. But that was fun, huh? You are gorgeous when you run."

Wolf preened very obviously, his strong chest puffing out and his tail sticking out proudly behind him.

Stiles chuckled and pulled the backpack off and pulled out the water bottle stuck in the side. "Thirsty?"

Wolf stood closer and through a bit of trial and error, Stiles slowly poured the water as Wolf lapped it up. He gave Stiles a cold, wet lick up the face as thanks before bounding off.

Stiles chuckled and wiped his face off before taking a long drink, watching his mate run around the field as if looking for something. He spit the last mouthful out when Wolf came trotting back, a large piece of branch held between his teeth. Wolf dropped the piece of wood at his feet and jumped back, looking expectantly at Stiles. _He may want to play_. Derek's words ran through his mind and he realized Wolf wanted to play fetch.

Having no problem with that idea, he picked up the branch and threw it as hard as he could. Wolf ran after it and in a show of grace and strength, he leapt into the air and snatched it easily. Stiles hooted for him, clapping his hands and Wolf came back, looking very pleased with himself. They continued for a time, Stiles throwing, Wolf catching or fetching if he decided to let it land. Then Stiles held onto it and ran, letting Wolf chase him, enjoying the happy barks his mate let out as they enjoyed their time together. He then made a show of chasing after the wolf, trying to grab at his tail, which was pointless, but they both enjoyed it nonetheless.

Finally, Stiles returned to the abandoned backpack and collapsed into the warm grass, breathing heavily. He shared another bottle of water with Wolf and then smiled when he flopped down next to Stiles on his back, baring his belly to Stiles.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered, knowing this show of vulnerability was huge for the wolf. Stiles gently laid a hand on Wolf's chest and stroked down his muscular body. Wolf was more than happy to allow him the opportunity to explore. Stiles played with his strong paws, feeling the tough pads, massaging in between when he saw Wolf's tongue loll out contentedly. He even found a couple of happy spots where, when pressed or rubbed, caused his back leg to propel in the air like he was riding a bike. Stiles fought back the laughter threatening to bubble up, because he knew this was an exercise in trust.

Ready to head back toward the house for some food that wasn't trail mix, Stiles stood and stretched. He let out a very manful squeak when he got a wolf muzzle in the ass. "Hey now!" he said with a laugh.

His mate was intent, however and continued huffing in Stiles' scent which he knew was strongest there. Derek had told him, and showed, him many times how intoxicating it could be for him to breathe him in like that. Stiles gave the wolf the time he needed, desperately trying to not picture the times Derek had buried his face in Stiles' ass, licking and suckling at his hole. Damn it, now was not the time to get hard!

"Mate," a gravelly voice came from behind him.

Stiles tried to turn, but Derek's very human hands were grasped onto his hips, holding him still.

"I need you, mate. _We_ need you." Derek sounded absolutely wrecked and Stiles looked over his shoulder to see Derek's eyes glowing Alpha red, but half-lidded as he continued to drink in Stiles' scent.

"Yes," he whispered.

With a growl, Derek reached around and quickly unbuttoned his pants as Stiles toed his shoes and socks off. Together they got his pants and boxers off before Derek buried his face back into Stiles' ass.

Stiles whimpered loudly. "Derek… But, I haven't showered," he got out. They'd been running around and playing (see: sweating) in the sun for the last few hours.

Derek groaned low in his throat. "I know. It's de _licious_ ," he ended in a growl.

Before he knew it, Stiles was on his hands and knees in the grass, Derek licking hungrily at his hole. Noise filled the trees, Derek's hungry growls mixed with Stiles' moans and gasps.

"Such a good mate. We love you, mate. Need you," Derek rumbled behind him.

Stiles could tell he was probably partially shifted, his mind still partially Wolf. "Yes," he said simply and eased down onto his forearms. A satisfied growl vibrated against his cheeks as he presented himself. Derek began licking with more purpose intermingled with fingers, to lubricate and open him, wet sounds filling Stiles' ears. A moment later, clawed hands were gently holding him steady as Derek surged into him, bottoming out in one stroke.

"Mate!" Derek roared as he began pounding into him.

Stiles was lost in the mating spell Derek seemed to cast on him, already on the verge of orgasm. He pushed back against his mate, tightening his body to increase Derek's pleasure. Judging by the growl that escaped him, it was working.

Nearing the edge, Derek pulled Stiles up and let his fangs down. "Come with me, mate," he encouraged. With one hand he stroked Stiles to completion and as they reached the end together, he bit into his mate, renewing the Claiming bite. His mate's scream of ecstasy filled him and his wolf with a vicious joy. Howling in completion, he filled his mate as Stiles continued to throb his orgasm into his hand.

They both collapsed into the sweet smelling grass. Derek casually licked his hand clean, humming in satisfaction.

Stiles turned over and snuggled into his mate. "This has been a top ten day," he murmured.

Derek grinned, pulling him closer. "I agree. My wolf loves you, by the way. He quite enjoyed spending the day with you."

"As did I. I'd love to do it again, whenever he wants," Stiles replied happily, running his fingers up and down Derek's chest.

"It's definitely something we'll do regularly. Are you as hungry as I am?" Derek stretched against him.

"Starving. 'Course, I don't know why you're hungry. You ate enough of that branch, you should be all filled up on fiber," Stiles said with a chuckle.

"Oh, really?" Derek said, his tone teasingly threatening.

"Uh huh," Stiles said, standing up and reaching for his clothes. "High fiber diet is very important, Derek."

"Really," Derek repeated, beginning to stalk towards his mate.

"Hey now, I was just teasing," Stiles laughed, stumbling into his jeans as fast as he could.

"Uh huh. Hey Stiles," he said, inching closer.

"Yeah?" Stiles grinned as he slipped his shoes on.

"Let's see how well your running spell works now," Derek challenged, flashing red eyes at his mate.

Stiles squawked and began running, his laughter lighting up the forest.

Derek grinned, counted to three and ran after him, drinking in the scent of _Stilesmatehappiness_. His wolf let out a howl and put on a burst of speed, thinking of the many ways he could torment his mate once he caught him.

….

 **Let me know what you think! Comments are love. I got a comment on that said Accept My Claim is weak and one the most pathetic fics in the Teen Wolf fandom. Then I read the rest of the comments you lovely people wrote here and I knew I couldn't let one person bother me. So, don't EVER think your comments don't matter, no matter how short or long and rambly. Your sweet words (on any story) could be what makes the writer smile, hope, and want to continue writing. The TW fandom has been the most welcoming and kind fandom I've ever experienced. So, thank you and I apologize for this rambly end note. Hugs and virtual cookies for you all!**


End file.
